emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emperor's New Groove 3
Note: The following is a fan fiction story idea. The Emperor's New Groove 3 (officially named The Peasant's New Groove) a upcoming 2023 animated a yet-very-first musical comedy film released by Walt Disney Animation Studios and team with Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. It's the sequel and spin-off to the 2005 animated film Kronk's New Groove, The Emperor's New School ''and the third final prequel to the 2000 animated film ''The Emperor's New Groove. ''It will be announced in 2020. Summary From the creative team who brought you ''"The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" comes another wild, exciting, hilarious and musical adventure of the returning of the young emperor and the village leader in all-new movie! When Pacha (reprise by John Goodman) is instated emperor as a reward for his loyalty to Emperor Kuzco (J. P. Manoux) ever since graduating from Kuzco Academy in "The Emperor's New School", Yzma (Candi Milo), still wanting to become empress and rule the Empire and the kingdom during Kuzco's coronation, which is after four days, along with her new henchman; Gezun (voiced by Phil Lewis), throws him in the dungeon and now takes over the empire as the coronation countdown begins. With Pacha locked away and now being free, it's up to him, a brave and caring Kuzco, along with the help of Carpac (voiced by Owl City), his younger sister; Quilla (voiced by Carly Rae Jepsen), Kronk (reprise by Patrick Warburton), his wife; Ms. Birdwell (reprise by Tracey Ullman) and the return of Kuzco's love interest; Malina (reprise by Jessica DiCicco) to form a new rebellion and stop Yzma and her evil tyranny plan in this very first-time musical adventure. Come join along with the "reform" emperor, the fatherly peasant and their friends as they traveled three-day-away through the jungles, the amusing underground cave and to the palace with eight upbeat songs for the very first time that you and your family can never, ever treat them wrong! Plot The movie begins with Tipo, now grown up, (voiced by Lachy Gillespie) narrating the story to his wife, Lanie (voiced by Victoria Justice) (who is one of Ms. Birdwell's young campers) and their daughters, Llamarie (voiced by Ariel Winter) and her younger sister: Lily about his father, their grandfather; Pacha (reprise by John Goodman), who is a peasant, a village leader, a llama herder and Emperor Kuzco's (J. P. Manoux) longtime friend ever since the original film, long ago, and was delighted about the emperor's upcoming coronation ceremony, but fretting over and nervous about becoming the emperor and treated royalty while Kuzco tries his attempt of being a peasant (seen since The Emperor's New School) and decides to take a time off from the palace, which all the guards agree. That night after the feast, Kronk (reprise by Patrick Warburton) was then fired longtime after a revengeful Yzma turned back from a rabbit to normal, locating Pacha to her laboratory with her fake apology, knocking him unconscious with a frying pan, threw him away to the dungeon, mentioning him that she did not like not only his spinach puffs (mentioned in the original film), but also his cooking skills she never enjoyed and hired a new henchman, Gezun (voiced by Phil Lewis), much to Kronk's heartbroken. Yzma then makes a lie to tell Chicha (reprise by Wendie Malick), Tipo (reprise by Shaun Baumel), Chaca (reprise by Jessie Flower) and Yupi (voiced by Tara Strong) about Pacha had died and Gezun then showed them the emperor crown and a tored wardrobe, much to Chicha's shock in tears and the children, even a brave Yupi, all prayed. Meanwhile in the village, Kuzco was enjoying the day off until he sees and hears Kronk crying, and Kronk tells Kuzco that Pacha was thrown away, making Kuzco decided to save "his only friend in the world" after thanking Kronk, which he gave Kuzco a llama vial, as the message. Through the jungle while heading to the palace dungeon, Kuzco, now becomes a llama, apologizes to Bucky the squirrel for his mean, selfish actions and for throwing an acorn at him, which Bucky forgives him and decides to help him to rescue Pacha. In the dungeon, Kuzco managed to sneak swiftly passed the guards, getting the key and found Pacha above him, and the two happily reunited and Kuzco tells Bucky that he and Pacha will meet him back to the jungle and Bucky accepted. In the jungle, Kuzco, having his crisis of conscience of his own, rescues Pacha who had nearly drowned, but managed to retrieve him back and created their camp sites without any arguments, as Kuzco's gratitude for his actions eighteen years ago on his late eighteenth birthday (which Pacha apologized for over-protecting Kuzco and ruining his birthday celebration). Meanwhile, Yzma was furious when Gezun accidentally reported to her that Pacha had escaped, founding out it was Kuzco's decision told by Kronk, and the two then set up to find them. In Kuzco's royal bedroom, Chicha, still feeling heartbroken about Pacha's death, told Tipo, Chaca and Yupi a love story of how Chicha first met Pacha and the children, instead of feeling disgusted, were all amazed. The next day, Kuzco and Pacha arrive at Mudka's Meat Mut, where Kuzco tells Pacha, not only about his selfishness throughout eighteen years ago (flashbacks seen in the original film), but that Yzma had told him that peasants are careless since after his father (Curtis Armstrong) was lost at sea on a sea voyage long ago, and Pacha is angered by the lie of Yzma, telling the emperor that he should never take any advances from Yzma and also tells him that all peasants are caring for anyone else, including Kuzco. The two friends understood each other and shared a hug, until Pacha was called to perform the first annual karaoke party at Mudka's 13 diner, below Mudka's Meat Hut, which everyone in the audience, and Kuzco (and of course Bucky seeing him through the window), were all amazed by Pacha's singing act. Afterwards, Kuzco showed Pacha the amazing undiscovery things under "a thousand feet" of water and Pacha was amazed, no longer feeling afraid and happily thanked Kuzco. Kuzco later shows Pacha the Magnolia tree and the old playground that they used to play since they were children, long before forgotten their friendship, to Pacha's overjoy. Meanwhile, Kronk told Malina (reprise by Jessica DiCicco) about Kuzco had rescued Pacha and she and Kronk set up on a search to find them before Yzma founds out (in which she already discovered). The next day, Malina and Kronk, delivering breakfast from Mudka's Meat Hut, had found Kuzco and Pacha, and Malina apologized for being misunderstanding before, and Kuzco forgives her. Then, a curious, unnamed little girl appeared behind the bush and tells Malina, Kronk, Kuzco and Pacha about going over to see Capac (voiced by Owl City) and his younger sister; Quilla (voiced by Carly Rae Jepsen) and their head-leader in the underground treasury cavern below Mudka's Meat Hut and they can help them, in which they all agreed. Inside the underground cavern, Pacha and Kuzco were then ambushed in a trap (except Kronk and Malina), and Capac and Quilla approached and Antay; the head-leader of the cavern, appeared behind them and recognized his son; Pacha in the trap, the two pair ecstatically reunited rejoicingly and apologizing for mistaken them as poachers, releasing them and give them, Kronk and Malina advances of how to get back to the palace on time, which they and Kuzco accepted. Meanwhile, Gezun remembered that the coronation ball was getting started tonight, and Yzma, even though failing to find Pacha and Kuzco, decided to call it off and went back to the palace to prepare themselves for the party (unbeknownst to Gezun that she will wait for Kuzco to return so she can blame him to everybody from Pacha's village and take over the Empire once again). During sunset, after thanking Antay, Carpac and Quilla, Pacha and Kuzco explains what's going on to Ms. Birdwell (reprise by Tracey Ullman), who felt sorry about their problem long ago, very similar to her and Kronk's ever since (but different since in Kronk's New Groove), and asked her to help them out and she accepted and the entire group all raced back to the palace to stop Yzma, with the help of a slender navy-hooded stranger. Once reaching to the palace, guarded by the guards, Malina disguises herself, Kronk, Ms. Birdwell, Kuzco and Pacha as women and managed to get pass the lovesick guards (which secretly Kuzco had discovered) and ran through the halls as they all hear Yzma while the stranger waits silently and patiently input. During the beginning of the coronation, Yzma is just about to pronounce to be crown as empress of the Empire when Kuzco, Pacha, Ms. Birdwell, Malina and Kronk all burst in, much to everyone's shock in surprise (especially Chicha, who is thrilled and overjoy to see her husband alive). Pacha was furious at Yzma for tricking him and lying to everyone, including his family, and Kuzco then jumped into collision about Yzma's entire plan all this day (which it happens in the original film) and everyone in the crowd angered at Yzma for lying. A furious Pacha then stands up and forced Yzma to admit the truth to everyone in the audience, but Yzma refused, yanking out her pendent underneath her top of her dress, transforming from her old current age into a beautiful young suitor age and then hypnotizing the entire crowd into submission, including Chicha, Yupi, Kronk, Ms. Birdwell and Malina (except Tipo, Chaca, who are hidden under the table, Pacha, who is facing and battling the now-powerful, young aged Yzma alone, and Kuzco, who is knocked unconscious after saving Chicha and Yupi). Pacha, refusing to let Yzma to take over the Empire because of all her lies too much, stands his ground, takes the gem pendent from Yzma's necklace and strongly shattered it into pieces. This greatly angers the spirits, who come out of the pendent. Yzma, turning back to her old age again, is horrified, and frets up of what had Pacha has done. The ghosts of the late emperors approached above the ceiling, realizing that she lied to all of them, which Yzma replies that she isn't. They reached above, to Pacha's surprise, and in terror, she says that she has lots more plans, revealing that she has Kuzco in good hands (secretly lying that she has him badly throughout the years). They then all drag Yzma by her leg into the portal to sacrifice her soul as punishment for her betrayals she has done. Afterwards, Pacha rushes to Kuzco's side, only to find that he had died moments before he defeated Yzma, and just as he was about to declare about the emperor's death (for real this time), when the nevertheless big emperor (Kuzco's father) appeared, who'd revealed himself from his hood disguise, and he and Pacha both singing the same lullaby, to Chicha's surprise and much to Pacha's joy, and everyone in the crowd, no longer be hypnotized, all cheered (including Bucky, who is out the palace window, Kronk, Malina and Ms. Birdwell). Pacha then was happily reunited with his family again at long last, and he even gets his first French kiss to Chicha for the first time, much to Tipo and Chaca's disgust, except Yupi. With everything they ever had are restored at last, the entire group celebrate with a huge group hug. Genuz, deeply ashamed in himself, apologizes for what he's done, and Kuzco apologizes in return for making him being around for days with Yzma and also tells him that nobody's that heartless, remembering Pacha's line ever since he was a llama. Genuz, accepting Kuzco and Pacha's advances, forgives them and the group all make him like home as his new friends. Kuzco, in the mean time, takes a closer look and takes note of the striking resemblance; realizing his father has finally returned. It wasn't long before Kuzco learns the truth, as well, and a father and son are rejoicingly reunited for the first time in several years. Kuzco later returns the crown back to Pacha so he can be the emperor again, but Pacha kindly refused to take offer from him, saying to him that he would rather spend time with his family and friends he "truly" cared back at the village and placed the crown on Kuzco's head, making him the emperor once again. Then, the big emperor offers Kuzco the option of letting the peasants visiting the palace or visiting the village with the peasants, since peasants cannot stay in the palace ever since the law long ago. After looking back at the peasants, the servers and the guards of the palace, Kuzco, deeply desperately wanted to see Pacha again, says to his father that he has an even better idea. Weeks passed, Kuzco, with a assistant of Pacha, grand-opens a newer ultimate summer hotel; "Kuzcotopia 2.0" (in honor of Kuzco's late eighteenth birthday) far from Pacha's village and near the palace; below the jungle, much to everyone's joy—especially Pacha, who accepting Kuzco's idea and the big emperor. In the middle of the celebration, Pacha, while having fun with his family, notices Kuzco, feeling sad all by himself looking out the window, watching the full moon, regretting his vain and careless personality in the past. Pacha walks over to him and fatherly says to him that he will "forever always" be with him, no matter wherever he visits the palace or Kuzco visits the village, in which Kuzco accepted with a hug to him and Pacha by his encouragements, who shared his special family song. In the epilogue, many years passed, Tipo, finishing the story, tells Llamaire and Lily that if anyone saved the Empire than just only Kuzco, it was Pacha. It was evening already when Pacha and Kuzco and their friends arrived. Llamaire and Lily ran towards their grandfather, feeling happy with their arrivals, and they, including Kuzco, shared a huge hug. Kuzco later surprises Llamaire and Lily with a photo album of him and Pacha throughout the years, to their curiosity as they both amazingly looks into the album. Pacha then asked Kronk to do the honors (by playing the grooving music) for them and he happily accepted. While dancing, Pacha and Kuzco were shown in the full moon, where Pacha surprised Kuzco with a gift from him, which it was the big emperor's (Kuzco's Father's) family crest, and Kuzco brims into tears, smiles at Pacha, who now understood all information about the big emperor, and once again both shared a huge friendship hug. Characters Voice Casts *David Spade as Emperor Kuzco *John Goodman as Pacha *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Tracey Ullman as Ms. Birdwell *Jessica DiCicco as Malina *Candi Milo as Yzma (replacing the late Eartha Kitt) *Wendie Malick as Chicha *Shaun Baumel as Tipo *Jessie Flower as Chaca *Tara Strong as Yupi (replacing Dee Bradley Baker) *Kath Soucie as Mata the Waitress (replacing the late Patti Deutsch) *Bob Bergen as Bucky ** Owl City as Capac ** Carly Rae Jepsen as Quilla ** Phil Lewis as Gezun ** Ariel Winter as Llamarie ** Jason Deline as Antay ** Curtis Armstrong as Kuzco's Father ** Sheena Easton as Herself Uncredited *Terri Hatcher as Yzma (young suitor age) ** Jordin Sparks as Adult Chaca ** Victoria Justice as Lanie ** Laura Prepon as Elder Ms. Birdwell ** Jeremy Jordan as Adult Yupi ** Fred Tatasciore as Angel Pacha ** Christopter Swindle as Elder Pacha ** Bill Fagerbakke as Devil Pacha/Elder Kronk ** E.G. Daily as Young Kuzco ** Owen Wilson as Teenage Pacha ** Lea Salonga as Clara Category:Upcoming Films